Curiosity Killed The Cat
by xSnowflakesx
Summary: Curiosity killed the cat... Elsword's curiosity got the better of him as he began to wonder what Eve's skin felt like even though she's a Nasod. He went past the line as Eve interrogate him. In a moment, he found himself a reward from Eve.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own the game "Elsword" or it's characters, but... I shall dream...

Welcome to this one shot of mine~ :3 This is... A request. XD A request made by my 200th/400th reviewer **NekoYinChan **aka **IssigelYin**. :D She would like to "surprise" the amazing **RubyCrusade**~ ^o^

As **RubyCrusade** here is in love with Elsword x Eve. So... Obviously, the pairing will be Elsword x Eve. :) Also... The classes of the pairing was decided by **NekoYinChan**. :D

Here are the classes of our characters~

**Eve: **_Code Nemesis__**(?)**_

**Elsword: **_Infinity Sword__**(16)**_

Alright then~ It's showtime~ :3 Enjoy!

* * *

**~Curiosity Killed The Cat~**

* * *

"Curiosity killed the cat" was used when one's inquisitiveness can get them into troublesome situations. In other words, sticking their nose in where it doesn't belong. And this time... Elsword literally did that.

"Elsword. What were you thinking when you did those actions?"

Eve's voice turned cold as she crossed her legs while on her throne. Our poor Infinity Sword held his stinging cheek with tears forming at the corner of his sharp eyes.

"It was an accident!"

"An '_accident_' is a mishap. A unforeseen event or circumstance, but in your case, I'd prefer calling it '_on purpose_'."

Elsword looked away with a faint blush on his face as he thought back to what happened a few minutes ago that had caused Eve's fury.

* * *

_Elsword stared at Eve's porcelain skin under the sunlight as it glowed. Her shiny, black armor with tints of pink and white glows only made it even more astonishing. However, there was something that remained on his mind about her porcelain skin._

_'What does it feel like? She's a Nasod, but unlike most Nasods, she's more human-like. Her skin.. What does it feel like? Like a real human? Soft and warm? Then again... I could be totally off target. I want to know what it feels like! I don't think... She'll mind if I touch her a "little".. Right? Is it worth getting assaulted with her Queen's Throne, Iron Scraps, Junk Break, or... Her deadly slap that can make me fly a few feet away.. Maybe even meters..'_

_He narrowed his blazing red eyes at Eve before making up his mind. He stood up from his spot and walked up towards Eve. Eve sensed his presence and looked up with her usual poker face. Elsword bent down and let his hand caress her cheeks and pressed his lips onto hers._

_Eve had absolute no reaction as she froze in one spot. Elsword released his lips from hers and touched his lips with a finger. His hands reached up to her face and softly rubbed it, pinching it. Eve eventually snapped out of it as her core began heating up slightly. There were no warnings, however, Eve knew this had to be stopped._

_"Insolence!"_

_Eve's hand found itself slamming against Elsword's cheek as he flew back into the rough bark of a tree. Elsword's vision blurred slightly as he could see stars spinning around him._

_'I guess... It was worth it.. I mean... Her skin is... Soft. It was actually pretty fun playing with her cheeks as well. It was squishy.'_

* * *

"Well... I just wanted to know what your skin felt like.."

"And?"

"And.. I sort of got carried away and went further with her actions. I only kissed you once. It's not a big deal. Also.. Your cheeks were so squishy and soft! I couldn't help, but continue feeling your skin."

Elsword pouted slightly as Eve leaned her head on her arm. She gazed at Elsword for a moment before forming a brilliant plan. She stood up from her throne. She began to slip out of her black armor. Elsword stared at her with wide eyes before his face flushed and he backed away from her. Eve walked towards Elsword with a sly smirk.

She pinned Elsword down as she faced Elsword with her sharp golden eyes. She stared into his blazing red eyes and smirked. She stuck out her tongue and licked his collarbone and lower lip. She nibbled his ear as she pinched Elsword's cheek.

She pressed her lips onto his and bit on his lower lip hard. Her tongue slips into Elsword's mouth and he found their tongues dancing together before Eve bit on his tongue as well. Elsword slipped away from Eve's grasp as he panicked.

"Eve?!"

Eve remained a poker face as she walked towards him. He backed up against a tree while Eve lifted his chin up with her slender finger. She smiled sweetly before kissing his lips softly.

"Curiosity killed the cat, but this cat survived. Congratulations."

Eve stood up and left Elsword by himself thinking to himself. Eve slipped her black armor back on and went back inside the cabin where the others are waiting for them.

_'Curiosity killed the cat, but this cat survived...? Eve... Is she trying to say that my curiosity got the better of me and got me into trouble, but I managed to avoid severe injuries and even got a reward? Does that mean... Eve doesn't mind if I touch her...?'_

Elsword faintly blushed before smirking lightly. He pushed himself up and tackled Eve from behind. Eve sighed as she held his arms while Elsword laaughed cheerfully.

_'Curiosity killed the cat, but this cat will survive!'_

* * *

**~Author's Note~**

Very short. I know. Well, it's just... Full of fluff and no actual plot much... I'm sorry.. *bows down to Ruby* Ruby... Forgive me for being so uncreative on this one shot! Q A Q

Next time, I'll try to add more stuff to this, but... This one shot is just like saying that Eve might forgive Elsword's actions whenever she can after having some fun of her own. Or... Elsword's curiosity gets the better of him, yet he gets a reward at the end. XD

Well... I 'm sorry for the shortness of this horrible one shot. I guess.. It's still a surprise? Eh... Surprise Ruby! XD

Thanks for reading!

(=^o^=)


End file.
